Talk:Seer: Descend
Noir sprite? Where is the Noir sprite from? I didn't see him while I was playing. --Golden Monkey 11:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I have no idea where he is. Anybody got answers? Concertpi 17:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::He's there. He appears briefly in front of Rose, then disappears. Lots of people observed it on the forum. -Jatopian 19:33, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::http://www.mspaforums.com/showthread.php?31734-Art-Index-Seer-Descend/page20 ~Octachor n 20:21, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I can see the Teleporting Noir sprite form when I run through it, but not the full-form Bec Noir. > Concertpi 21:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Lilacs Isn't the line about dew referring to Rose, and the line about breeding lilacs referring to jade? It fits their respective elements far better. :I thought that to, but the lines refer to the poems that each of them misquoted earlier on. If you follow the links it shows them... also, Jade has to light the forge so that makes sense in some sense. >Concertpi 02:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::The order they are mentioned matches the order of the symbols on the wall, and as Concertpi said it's a reference t their misatributed quotes. Jade's fits perfectly since she is supposed to unfreeze her land and turn the ice into water for the frogs. Rose's kinda fits her too, but not as obviously. The mention of death fits her grimdark side and the lilacs relate to her trademark colour. What this means in terms of the game/story is less clear, but it fits rose being enigmatic. I am relativley certain we'll eventually find out what exactly each description means story wise. ::BitterLime 11:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I doubt they mean anything storywise- I mean, "drop it like it's hot while the pimp's in the crib?" It's likely just a callback. :::Alternatively, you could say that Noir slashing the tapestries means that nobody but Jade will actually complete their task. File:Signoff3.gif- Janaro out. 17:31, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's possible not all of them mean something story wise, but it strikes me as the kind of thing Andrew would do. Giving a so far largley insigificant thing huge plot relevance. In Rose's quote it was the rain that breeds lilacs out of the dead land, and Jaspers told her to learn to play the rain. It might be nothing, I just susspect otherwise.BitterLime 19:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Allusions I'm pretty sure the quotes are all references to famous literary works. "Lilacs out of a dead land" refers to T.S. Eliot's The Wasteland. "Thaw and resolve into dew" is Hamlet, we all know Dave's... Uhm, but I don't recognise John's. Could someone mention this on the page? Editing's not my thing... 19:35, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Misattributed quotes have appeared several times throughout the comic, though. Especially these specific ones. So I'm not sure why we should note it here. 20:02, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::"Absence diminishes little passions and increases great ones, as wind extinguishes candles and fans a fire." -Walt Whitman ::But yes, I am not sure if that belongs on this page. But I guess they actual quote origins should be mentioned somewhere. - 22:45, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Lalondiabound While looking at the .swf file, I found these strings: I think this means that this flash is called Lalondiabound, the same way as S Past Karkat: Wake up is called Alterniabound. Caagr98 10:35, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :I've never worked with .swfs so I can't check for myself but I did a quick Google search and found very few results, but one I did find was readmspa.org which is a good resource site (it is even linked a couple of times here already), and not only lists Seer: Descend as Lalondiabound but also has Egbertbound for John: Enter Village, Returniabound for Kanaya: Return to Core, and Triterniabound for Equius: Seek the Highblood. EDIT: Due to this effecting multiple pages and possibly policies I started a forum topic for it. - The Light6 (talk) 12:04, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::While the discussion of the walkaround names in forum is still ongoing, the matter of this one in particular seems to be concluded. Lalondiabound has been added to the article as the name of the Flash, however the page itself has not been renamed as the general conclusion is that the name is hardly known amongst readers, however a redirect was created and circumstances can be reviewed in the future to determine whether the current reason against moving still holds weight. - The Light6 (talk) 07:40, December 28, 2013 (UTC)